It Is You I Have Loved
by Judas Rising
Summary: Two superstars find love, only to realise it was always there...Please Review


It Is You I Haved Loved 

Disclaimer: I dont own anything, so please dont sue. 

Please Review 

************************* 

**There is something that I see  
In the way you look at me  
There's a smile  
There's a truth in your eyes ** 

She stood in front of the tall man, unsure of what her next move would be. The journey to his hotel room had been a long and hard one. At first he didn't believe what she was saying. How could he? He had seen the way they looked at each toher, how wrapped up in each toher they were. Or used to be at least. 

But seeing her now, the way he eyes danced after being shed of the leis and fears she had instilled a new found faith in her. 

**But an unexpected way  
On this unexpected day  
Could it mean this is  
Where I belong** 

He looked down at the young girl in front of him, a mix of emotions coarsing through his veins. He had always been in love with her, but never thought it would be a mutual feeling. 

He had seen her trying to steal glances at him during their matches and even backstage as they stood with their friends. Not once had he thought those glances were needed to fulfill her passion towards him. 

Never did he think she could love him as he loved her. 

  
**It is you I have loved all along 

It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart  
Searched for so long  
And it is you  
I have loved all along ** 

She didn't want him to think she was rushing into things or that he was just a rebound guy. It was more than that. She had finally gotten out of her last relationship with the man she thought of more as a big brother rather than a lover. 

He understood her need to break their relationship, he had seen the way she looked at the other man. She didn't want to be unfair and live a lie to him, and for that he was grateful. Sure he was heartbroken, but all he wanted was for her to happy. 

He was the one who urged her to tell the other man her feelings, which brought her to this moment. She had wanted to do this for quite some time now, and she was waiting for his reaction. 

**There were times I ran to hide  
Afraid to show the other side  
Alone in the night without you 

But now I know just who you are  
And I know you hold my heart  
Finally this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along ** 

When she first started having these thoughts about the older man she put them down to some sort of sexual needing. Her and Matt hadn't been on the best of terms lately and thought these thoughts were just a withdrawal sympton. 

Boy was she wrong. They never left, instead they remained in her head and heart, plaguing her every thought. 

**It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart  
Searched for so long  
And it is you  
I have loved all along ** 

As Amy stood there waiting for a reaction, an answer, something to acknowledge that he heard what she said, Glenn stood there trying not to laugh at the irony of the situation 

Here was the girl he had been head over heels in love with for months teling him the same thing. 

He noticed the concerned look on Amy's face, and did the only thing he could think of. He stepped forward, causing Amy to jump back in fright. He gently grabbed her arm, leaned in and whispered next to her ear, "If your afraid of me stepping forward, what im going to do next will scare the living daylights out of you." 

He chuckled as Amy gasped, only to cover her small small with his large one. His tongue probed her lips, and she gratefully obliged, opening them for Glenn to have better access of her hot mouth. She moaned into his mouth, sending trembles down his spine. 

This continued for a moment, the two only pulling apart after Glenn scooped Amy into his arms, wrapping her long legs around his waist. 

She looked at him with questioning eyes, to which he told her, "my back was getting sore." 

Amy grinned sheepishly and laughed into Glenns neck. 

**Over and over  
I'm filled with emotion  
Your love, it rushes  
Through my veins ** 

Amy looked deep into Glenns eyes and said shyly, "You never did answer my question." 

"And what question was that?" Glenn asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

"Do you love me?" 

"I dont remember you asking that actually, but to answer the question, Yes, I do love you Amy, with all my heart and soul, I love you." He told her, beaming from ear to ear. 

"Good, because I love you." 

**And I am filled  
With the sweetest devotion  
As I, I look into  
Your perfect face ** 

**It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart  
Searched for so long**  


As the new couple continued to kiss in the hallway, a group of their friends, including Matt, gathered, peeking around the corner to spy on their two friends. 

"We have an audience." Amy told Glenn, pointing with her head towards the group. 

Glenn looked at the group and then back at Amy. 

"What do you say we give them their moneys worth?" 

And with that, Glenn scooped Amy's lips up in a heated kiss, causing the group to run off like little children who had just been caught peeking at their christmas presents. 

When the group had left, Glenn let Amy back down on the ground. 

She looked up at him, her hazel eyes sparkling. 

"I love you Glenn." She told him, her eyes dancing with emotions. 

"I love you too sweets, i've loved you along." 

**And it is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved  
It is you  
I have loved all along ** 


End file.
